An Assassins Love Remastered
by jblouin1234
Summary: Love a simple word for most but not Shadow who isn't sure how he feels can't know. The stary is back with a new author Jay
1. A New Beginning

Hey, so you probably know a new person is going to be writing, The assassin's love fanfic for jblouin1234, and drumroll, please

*Drum Roll begins*

It's me! Jayknopp8! So yea I'm the new writer for the fanfic, the writing style will change, but I will try to keep it as close to the original as possible. I also have a whole plethora of ideas for this series, like some backstory for shadow maybe…

Hopefully, the story won't change too terribly much, but one of the major changes is I will be slowing the story down. Also in the future, I might be doing POV for different dragons.

(Hopefully, the poll will wrap up soon so I can see who Peril will be within the series) So if you haven't voted yet, I would suggest you do that ASAP.

And finally, jblouin1234 will not be leaving the series completely, he will just be on the sidelines making sure I don't stray too far from the original plan.

Thank you for staying with this series while we were getting this sorted out


	2. Chapter 1: A New Arrival

Chapter 1: A New Arrival

The stormy ocean down below me, the waves cresting to what I would guess is 30-40 feet tall the wind is in front of me as I try to make my way through the storm front, the black and dark clouds above are letting down a torrent of rain. I cannot fail! This is my most important mission yet. I think as I am fighting against the wind. My mission: protect the asset(s) and eliminate any threat that comes in my way. Our tribe which has been shrouded in mystery since our breaking off from the Nightwing tribe. A tribe of assassin's: The Shadowwings. "Ah ha! land, I am finally here, Pyrrhia, the land where the other dragon tribes reside: Sandwings, Skywings, Rainwings, Mudwings, Icewings, and finally Nightwings." Ok, the first part of my mission, locate Jade Mountain that is where I will find information on their whereabouts, so I can track them. "But first I need to find shelter, and rest up." I search the coastline for any cave I can find, I spot one and I fly into it, I light a fire in the cave using my fire breath, and lay my head on the cold hard stone.

I wake up the next morning to see the smouldering remains of the fire, I look outside to see the sun just barely rising, the sea is much calmer than it was before. I fly out of the cave and spread my wings and take off. After a few hours of flying I eventually see a mountain range, and within that mountain range, I see, what I am looking for: Jade Mountain. "Yes! I am finally here, Jade mountain academy, where all dragons, all from different tribes came to learn together, except one. As I fly around Jade mountain I notice some other dragons mainly Rainwings, but a few Skywings and one Mudwing gathering food. One of the Skywings looks up at me and has a confused look on. He probably has never seen a Shadowwing before. I fly onto the outcropping in front of the school, there were no doors so I walk in. The first thing I notice is a small Sandwing standing next to a Skywing, and a Mudwing that has a rather impressive injury on one of his back legs. They are arguing about something, I keep my distance, and I try to get their attention. "Hello?... Hellooooo?..." They seem to have not heard me, "OK, can you please STOP!" All three of their heads quickly turn towards the origin of the voice. They all give me blank looks as if they are trying to identify who I am. "Yes, hello, I am Shadowflight and this is a school, named Jade Mountain Academy am I correct?" They are still unable to speak. "Well, I will take that silence as a yes. So, may I please speak to a dragon by the name Tsunami, I would like to speak to her about enrolling at this school."

Still, they are completely dumbfounded, until the small Sandwing speaks up, "Y-yes this is a school, and I will take you to Tsunami's office to get you enrolled, can you follow me please?" The small Sandwing starts to walk off and I followed her. As we were walking to the office, she asks me, "So, umm what kind of dragon are you?" I replied saying "heh, I knew I would be asked this question sooner or later, well I am a Shadowwing, and I don't think I caught your name." "Oh, well my name is Sunny, and to be honest with you I don't think I have heard of a Shadowwing before. Where are you from?" Sunny says. "Um, well I can't really disclose that with anyone without permission from my queen." I reply, "Well, OK." sunny says. We make it to the office, and sunny says something to Tsunami and says to me. "Tsunami will now be seeing you." After a long discussion with Tsunami, she finally allowed me to stay at Jade Mountain Academy. "You will be placed in a winglet of your own with Peril, named the Quartz winglet. Oh, and just a word of warning about Peril, she has firescales, so don't touch her unless you have a death wish." Says Tsunami. "OK, I think I got it," I reply. "Well then, here is your stuff." Tsunami hands me a bag full of empty scrolls, and some stuff to write with. "You can get your books from Starflight in the library. Also, you will have the majority of your classes with Peril." "OK, thanks for all the help!" I say "Yep, no problem," says Tsunami.

Annnnnd there's the first chapter in An Assassin's Love fanfic!

I hope you enjoy it!

(The next chapter should be longer)


	3. Chapter 2: Jade Mountain academy

Chapter 2: Jade Mountain academy

As I'm walking to my room I notice how peaceful it is, This is really different from the school at the shadowwing kingdom, I think as I'm walking to my cave, the caves seem to be lighted using glowing orbs. Perils cave is very, out of the way from all the rest of them as well. Eventually, I make my way to my sleeping cave, which happens to be next to Perils.

A few hours of unpacking later, a red skywing pokes their head around my door, and says "Hey." I whip around startled by the sudden noise. "Oh, sorry for scaring you, I kind of have that effect on people." the Skywing says. "It's OK," I reply. "So, I suppose you're new here, judging by the fact you are not running away from me in terror." Says the red Skywing sorrowfully. "Yea, I guess I am new here," I say a few seconds go by with no words. "Well I'm just gonna head off now, I think I have overstayed my welcome." Says the Skywing. "No, no it's OK, you can stay if you want, I mean if you have other things to do that's OK," I say trying not to be rude. "Really, I can stay? No one has ever asked me to stay before, I'm kind of a hot topic around the school, but not in a good way." Says the Skywing hurriedly. "It's OK, I'm Shadow by the way, nice to meet you," I say as I extend my talon to shake hers. "Oh, I'm Peril by the way, and I couldn't shake your hand even if I wanted to," said Peril with her head slightly looking down. "My firescales prevent any physical contact with another dragon unless you have firescales or have fireproof scales, like clays." Peril forms a small blush across her face, but it quickly disappears. "You, don't need to worry, I have fireproof scales, but I do appreciate the concern," I say. "Really?! You have fireproof scales!" Says Peril excitedly. "I never thought I would ever meet another dragon with fireproof scales! So what kind of dragon are you, you look like a Nightwing." "No I am no Nightwing, I am a Shadowwing." I say "Ohhhh mysterious." says Peril gleefully. After a few minutes of chatting and unpacking later Peril asks me, "What are those things on your wrists?" "Oh these things, when I flick my wrist like this," I flick my wrist and a pristine metal blade shoots out, Peril jumps back as the blade shoots out. "The metal the blade is made out of is one of the strongest materials known to my kind. Peril with an awestruck look on her face, says "OK, two questions, first, Why do you have them? And secondly those look like they could accidentally shoot out, is it possible?" "Yes, they have accidentally gone off before, it was a rather unfortunate accident. And I have them because I am/was my queen's assassin." I say. "Oh, well I was the queen's champion and deadly plaything." Says Peril with a sad expression on her face. "Hey, at least we have more in common than we first thought," I say trying to lighten the mood. Before I could say anything more there were two bells and someone saying, 'it was curfew and don't forget that we have an assembly tomorrow after the three bells.' "Well goodnight Shadow, see you tomorrow." Says Peril "Yea, see you tomorrow Peril." I say as I exchange smiles with Peril, 'wait, did she just blink at me?' I think. I climb in bed and, my dreams filled with fantasies of Peril awaited me as I fall into a deep slumber.

The next day I wake up at the crack of dawn, I get up and stretch, do my daily exercises. I decide to walk around the school so I have a sense of direction when I go to my classes. I eventually make my way to a cave with an underground pool, I guess I could go for a swim. I make my way to the glistening pool, and make my way into it, I swim around for a while. And I dive down underneath the surface and make my way to the bottom of the pool. As I was on the bottom of the pool a figure slides into the pool, a Seawing, I look up at it and notice it's scale patterns. Ahhh, it's a royal Seawing. I push off the bottom of the pool and shoot up behind the unsuspecting Seawing, water flies everywhere. Glistening in the dawn's light, "HOLY SEA URCHIN!" shouts the Seawing, "Ahahahah." I laugh at the Seawing, "Hey that's not funny!" says the Seawing, "OK, you're right that wasn't very funny, but anyways, I'm Shadow by the way, and you are?" I ask apologetically. "My names Turtle, I'm pleased to meet you, even though you scared me half to death." Says Turtle, "Likewise, so what's a seawing like yourself doing up so early?" I ask intrigued. "I just fancied taking a nice swim that's all, or what was a nice swim." Says Turtle. "I could ask you the same question." "In my tribe, if you didn't get up early you got table scraps for breakfast," I said. "Oh, I guess you didn't have a good childhood then?" says Turtle. "Yea, I was taught it was kill or be killed, by the time I could write," I say, sadly. "Yea I know how you feel," says Turtle. "Well I'm going to head off back to bed, I want to get some more sleep before school," I say as I start to head off. "OK well bye, Shadow!" Says turtle "Bye Turtle, nice meeting you." I say as I walk back to my sleeping cave. I walk by Perils room, and I take a glance inside, the room is very bare, very little for decorations. Poor Peril, she has to live with a curse that was unfairly put upon her. I think, I walk back to my sleeping cave and lay down in my bed and drift off to sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of three gongs, I jump out of bed, and start taking off my hidden blades. Once I succeed at doing so I start to run around collecting various things I need for the first day of school. As I am doing so, Peril walks by noticing my frantic efforts to gather my things. "Sleep in?" Said Peril.


End file.
